Kuroki Ryoko
by JealousyGirl101
Summary: I was the gun, but my father was the bullet. I was the dragon, but my father was the fang. I was the sword, but my father was the blade. My father was a powerful person who was loved by my mother, and respected and honored by me. Then the chaos came and my mother died and my father was lost. I was alone for 12 years until now...I only hope the Kuroki Kaze still recognizes his kid.


_**(Enter "Blaze" Tsubasa Chronicle Opening as opening)**_

* * *

**~Role I: Ryoko~**

_...Welcome to the night of Wonderland..._

_...I am called Fabula, enter dear guests..._

_...A lonesome soul wonders to find that little piece of her sanity..._

_...She bears the eyes of fire and the soul of a champion warrior..._

_...This young ones name was..._

_...Ryoko..._

…

Same place...same sights...same everything...That's what I keep seeing everyday, nothing but the same plant like city I woke up in only a month ago. My name's Ryoko, or more specifically, Kuroki Ryoko. I was 17 years old and always handled my own well in a fight.

I have hair the same color as my father, blood red, and it was extremely short and ruffled. I had pale skin and bright orange eyes, "Ember" eyes my mom and Aunt called them. Also, under each eye was a small blue triangle, compliments to my father. I wore a black tank top that fit nicely around my thin figure and flat chest. I also wore a pair of black shorts that reached my mid thigh and dark gray stockings along with black combat boots that went up to my knees. On my arms were a pair of dark gray arm bands that reached my elbows and large black gloves on my hands. Strapped to both my thighs were two silver handguns exactly like my fathers.

Walking next to me was my fox friend, Ressha. He was tall, reaching my shoulders and was colored dark gray with a black underbelly, black chest, and black under tail. His legs were black and soon faded into a dark violet, then a lighter violet. He had a white face and a violet mark on his forehead. His ears were mainly black with white on the inside and violet at the tips. The tip of his tail was also white and his back held seven dark violet stripes. Around his neck was a blue collar.

I walked through the city as always, hoping to find a way out of here and to find my father. My mom died when I was 5 and my Aunt died 12 years ago. After she died, I must have had my body sealed from time or something, considering that I haven't aged a day since.

I shook the memory out of my head as I saw Ressha sniff the area around us. A few seconds ago, I felt a strong pulse in my chest; it was familiar and I have this...gift. I can sense specific things, but I can't accurately locate the aura. He turned his head and laid down, signaling me to get on. I got on and grabbed his fur as he took off as fast as he could. It was obvious he found something of high interest to him and possibly to me. We made it to a canyon that stretched a few feet, it would be easy for Ressha to jump across, that was until we saw what, or who, was on the other side. Standing there, staring at us, was a tall man with dark red hair and a gold case on his right arm. I felt my shoulders slump and my eyes went wide. Ressha took off and jumped to the other side, I got off and the man looked at me, emotionless as usual. It was him...Kaze...my father.

Normal POV...

Kaze stared at the girl in front of him. She looked familiar to him to somehow, but he wasn't sure. She looked like she knew him, but he didn't know her. A few seconds of silence went by when she looked shocked for a moment. She walked a bit closer and spoke.

Ryoko: Don't you...remember me?

Kaze stared at her for a moment, before slowly shaking his head "no". Her eyes went wide with fear as she looked away. The large fox next to her whined and nuzzled near his master. She looked back up and touched his shoulder.

Ryoko: I'm Ryoko...I'm your daughter.

Kaze: … "Daughter"?

Ryoko: Yes, Ryoko Kuroki. Do you remember now?

Silence and seconds went by before Kaze shook his head again, still not remembering the ember eyed girl. Her shoulders slumped and her grip tightened on his shoulder. He glanced at her hand and back up at her to see that her bangs were hiding her eyes. Her hand slid away as she backed up and held her own shoulders. Kaze was tempted to do one of two things; one was to just walk away and continue what he was doing. The second was to place a hand on her own shoulder. Then she shook her head and looked back up at him with a look matching his own. He had to admit, if he does have a daughter, that's what she most defiantly would look like.

Ryoko: Then, at least let me join you. I won't get in your way I swear.

He stared at her for a moment, then looked away, thinking about the offer. He didn't like the idea of having a kid hang around him, especially someone who claimed to be his daughter. He had no knowledge of her at all. Then again, the only thing he remembers from his past is the figure he remembers as "Shiroi Kumo"...Wait, there's an idea. He looked at her again and spoke.

Kaze: Do you know someone called "Shiroi Kumo"?

Ryoko: "Shiroi Kumo"?

Kaze nodded as she placed a hand to her chin to think a moment. Then she remembered a man dressed in all white fighting her father the day her world was destroyed. That was the first time she heard Gun Dragon's screams...and the agonizing screams of the Magun. The two sounds rang in her head as she shivered slightly and Ressha whined again. Then she looked back up at him and sighed.

Ryoko: Yes...but I don't know where he is. All I know is that the last time you fought, it resulted in a tie.

Kaze: How would you know that?

Ryoko: I was born three years after the Magun was put on your arm. Ever since I was born I could speak through the Magun and I'd know just who was summoned and what the result of the fight was. Like about an hour ago when I felt Phoenix summoned and he won...am I wrong?

Kaze was...utterly and fully confused and shocked. He had not seen nor heard anything of the girl during that fight and she somehow knew what was summoned and what the result was. Her arms were crossed and an eyebrow was raised, waiting for an answer. _***...What's the harm in having her around? Not like it'll kill me or anything.* **_He turned around and spoke.

Kaze: Alright, but stay out of my way.

Her eyes went wide for a moment before she nodded and Ressha growled lightly. Ryoko looked at him and saw he was growling at...Kaze? Ryoko was shocked at this, Ressha has never growled at him before. Ryoko placed a hand on his snout as the three started walking. Ryoko kept glancing at the Magun on his arm and was tempted to place a hand on it. She remembered that when she was younger, she'd polish the Magun whenever he was asleep. He never seemed to mind cause she remembered getting caught once and he just let her keep polishing the gun.

Several minutes went by before they entered a forest area and Ressha stopped the two to search the area. Kaze glanced at the large fox and then at Ryoko and she was searching smaller bushes with one of her guns in her left hand. Was she left handed? That question surprisingly came out of his mouth.

Kaze: Are you left handed?

Ryoko looked up at him and spoke.

Ryoko: I guess...I like using my left hand and I'm left sided dominant.

Kaze simply nodded and started looking around himself. Ryoko stared at him for a while before returning to her search. First he doesn't know her, then Ressha starts growling at him, and now he practically forgets that she's left handed? He was the one who taught her how to shot left handed for Pete's sake! _***Does he have amnesia? If that's the case...why does he remember Shiroi Kumo?* **_A small stream of jealousy took over before she snapped out of it and returned her search. Then she felt something off and looked ahead. She put her right hand to her mouth and blew a low, quiet whistle; one that was loud enough for only Ressha to hear. On command, Ressha walked over and Ryoko nodded and then he took off. Kaze watched as things began to grow quiet. Then he started to feel something off and stood next to Ryoko.

A few seconds went by before they heard a loud howl and both took off as fast as they could, towards the sound. They arrived on time to see Ressha protecting a small group of people from large blue mushrooms. Ryoko pulled out both handguns and started calmly walking out and fired at the enemies, Kaze not far behind. One of the enemies attack Ryoko who dodged and jumped into a tree. Out of no where, she felt a hard hit to her back and slammed down into the ground. She struggled to get up and was tossed once more, her back slamming herd in a tree. Her eyes went wide and she fell to the ground before she fell unconscious.

Ryoko's Subconscious...Her POV...

_My eyes slowly opened as I looked around a dark room. I sat up and looked around the small square room. The walls looked like they were stitched in some places and some of the patches were different shades of gray. The floor was metal and four bookshelves stood at three walls. Some books were scattered on the floor; some in stacks neatly and others in messy open piles. The wall with no bookshelf had only a black door. I looked up to the dim light that still seemed to illuminate the entire room. I stood up and looked around the room. I knew the place well. It was a place where I could escape to, away from the real world. It was also a place I hated._

_I turned my head frantically, my eyes in a cold glare. I finally growled and yelled to the only person who could put me in here._

_Me: MAGUN! I know you're here! Answer me!_

_Seconds went by before I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see myself, but the whites of the eyes were black and the iris color was gold. I growled slightly as I heard a male chuckle emit from the copy of me._

_Magun: It has been some time...Ryoko._

_Magun enjoyed teasing me...he even likes to take my form when I come here, since he created this place._

_Me: Why am I here?_

_Magun: I think you know...You're jealous._

_Me: Jealous? Tch of what?_

_Magun gave me a cold smile before he started circling me, almost playfully._

_Magun: I think...it's because of Shiroi Kumo...correct?_

_I felt my shoulders jolt and my eyes widen. No...that wasn't true. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a small chuckle was heard._

_Magun: Don't lie to me...I know you're hearts greed, lust, jealousy, rage, everything about you. I know you despise Shiroi Kumo...but not as much as your father does._

_Me: ...Why do you refuse to work?_

_I tried to change the subject, feeling blood come out of my clutched fists. I knew the Magun was in bad shape and it was currently being used in a fight. Magun got the message and moved away._

_Magun: Because he is not what he used to be...he has lost his true self. He'd much rather kill to gain sanity than protect to gain care. Now that Shiroi Kumo has haunted his past...he cannot regain himself._

_He grabbed my bloody hand and I looked up to see that his facial appearance has changed. He now looked like a 21 year old boy with black hair reaching his waist and gold at the tips and bangs. His eyes were the same, but he had large canines and his nails were lightly longer and pointed to a tip. Magun, in the past was known to drink the blood of his allies like what was called a "vampire". I quickly took my hand and slapped his face with the same hand. He held his head to the side for a moment before looking up at me and wiping off the blood on his cheek._

_Magun: My apologizes..._

_I breathed harshly as he slowly started to walk towards the door. He stopped and looked back at me one more time before walking out through the solid door. I made a quick attempt to grab the knob, but my body soon fell limp and I collapsed on the floor. I growled and yelled at the top of my lungs before falling unconscious once again._

* * *

**(Enter DNAngel Opening as ending)**

* * *

**JG: This is my first Final Fantasy Unlimited story, so go easy on me ^^.**


End file.
